1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power supply control device of a flashlight, more particularly one, which includes a push-button switch held in a cover of a rear end of the flashlight, and which can be used with a battery pack comprising a socket and several batteries; the battery pack can be charged through a charger while it is still in the flashlight.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
A common flashlight includes a body, a front protecting member, and a rear cover. The flashlight body contains a battery set, and has a light emitting component on its front end, and a switch on its lateral side to control electric current to the light emitting component. The rear cover is joined on a rear end of the body to confine the battery set in the flashlight body. The front protecting member is joined on a front end of the flashlight body to protect the light emitting member. Because discarded batteries can cause pollution to the environment, chargeable batteries are getting popular, and they are very suitable for use with flashlights.
The above-mentioned battery set can be a single-part chargeable battery or a chargeable battery pack, which comprises several chargeable batteries connected together and fixed in a plastic casing. To charge the battery set, the battery set has to be first taken out of the flashlight body and put in a charger no matter if it is a single-part chargeable battery or if it is a battery pack. In other words, the battery set can't be charged through a charger while it is still held in the flashlight body. Therefore, such a chargeable battery set isn't convenient to use.
Furthermore, the charger has to be relatively large-sized to contain the battery set. Consequently, the material and manufacturing cost of the charger is relatively high.
Therefore, it is a main object of the present invention to provide a power supply control device of a flashlight to overcome the above problems.